Antara Abyss, Neraka dan Hatimu
by niichigo
Summary: /Jika kau diharuskan memilih, kau pilih yang mana? Tinggal di Abyss atau neraka?/ Tentu saja aku akan memilih tinggal di-/My First Fic in here. OzAlice. Warning: Gaje


" _Jika kau diharuskan memilih, kau pilih mana? Tinggal di Abyss atau di neraka?"_

"_Sudah pasti bukan? Aku akan tinggal di—"_

_._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>andora** H**earts (c) _**Jun Mochizuki**_/Square Enix

**~*~ Antara **Abyss, _Neraka_ dan **Hatimu** ~*~

Oz**Alice**

**Warning**(s): OOC, fic pertama, gaje, nista, abal, weird, laknat dan tak patut ditiru*?*

**kolomcurhatS: **Ayayaya! Ini fic pertamaku disini all! Muehehe, sebenernya baru tahu PH minggu lalu dan belum selese baca sampe Retrace 61, tapi udah nekat bikin fic#dor

**Dont Like Dont Read, ayaya :DDD**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Alice baru tersadar dari mimpinya semalam. Matanya masih membuka setengah.

Tapi, Alice merasa ada yang ganjal di hatinya. Yap, dia merasa bahwa dirinya bertemu dengan Jack. Dia melihat gambaran Jack yang terikat beribu-ribu rantai. Terpenjara, baju Jack yang berlumuran darah membuat Alice berkeringat dingin. Alice pun sudah mengira, bahwa mimpinya berada di tepat Abyss—penjara yang sangat mengerikan.

Tapi sekarang, Alice sudah bisa bernafas lega. Karna yang dilihatnya adalah kasak balik dari dunia nyata atau disingkat mimpi. Alice bisa tersenyum sekarang, Alice bisa kembali bernafas secara normal. Jack masih ada di hatinya. Bukan di Abyss, apalagi di neraka.

"Hanya mimpi... Fuh," Alice mengelap keringat yang berada di dahinya. Dia menghirup udara segar kembali.

"Hgg, habis bangun tidur begini aku sudah langsung lapar... Habis mandi ke dapur ah. Mungkin-mungkin aja si Raven masakin aku daging se-ton. Hahahahaa!," tawa Alice laknat dengan penuh kegembiraan. Alice yang tadi menggosok-gosok perutnya karna lapar kini mengambil handuk berwarna putih sayu dan segera membersihkan badannya.

.

.

Kini, Alice sudah ganti baju dengan baju yang seperti biasa ia pakai. Pita besar tepat mengikat di dada Alice. Sebagian rambutnya ia kepang, dan sebagian dia urai. Alice kini menjadi Alice yang seperti biasa, dengan julukan Blood-Stained Black Rabbit.

Alice membuka pintu dan menuruni anak tangga. Suara langkahan kakinya menggema di setiap sudut ruangan, lorong mansion. Dia bisa merasakan hangatnya matahari yang menyingsing dan juga aroma bunga-bunga yang bertebaran di luar sana. Sepintas, Alice kembali bernostalgia dengan masa lalunya. Saat dia masih kecil dan membawakan setangkai bunga harum untuk seseorang. Serpihan kenangan Alice yang kecil, namun masih menempel erat di otaknya.

Sesaat Alice tersadar, Alice mengacak rambutnya yang panjang terurai.

"Ck! Ternyata kenangan itu masih kuingat di otak sialanku ini! Huh!" elos Alice mencemooh dirinya sendiri. Dia menutup matanya lagi. Ya, walaupun Alice dulunya menyukai Jack Vessalius, tapi kini bayangan Jack hampir sepenuhnya terganti dengan sosok pria berambut pirang. Lelaki itu menyebut-nyebut bahwa dirinya sangat tampan. Yaah... Alice akui bahwa dia tampan.

Hampir. Jack masih hampir disini, batin Alice sedari memegangi dada kirinya. Tepat di jantungnya.

.

Snif... Snif...

Hidung Alice mencoba mencari radar daging hari ini. Biasanya, Raven membuatkan daging kesukaan Alice. Tapi sepertinya ada yang berbeda hari ini. Alice malah mencium bau daging gosong dari arah dapur. Firasat Alice sudah tidak enak saat berjalan di lorong. Alice menelan ludah. Saat ini, Alice berpikir antara dua jawaban; 'dapur terbakar' atau 'kompor gas yang terbuka'.

Alice membuka perlahan pintu dapur.

_Kriet..._

"Ah, selamat pagi, Alice!"

Alice membelalakkan matanya. Yang dia lihat bukanlah sosok tinggi dengan rambut hitam eboni berperawakan dingin alias si Raven. Yang dia lihat adalah sosok pria mungil berambut pirang dengan tawa khas yang mengembang. Mata hijau zamrudnya makin terasa khas di mata Alice. Dia adalah—

"OZ!" pukul Alice dengan tinjunya. Dengan sukses, benjolan besar di kepala Oz Vessalius terbentuk sempurna. Oz yang sedari tadi memanggang daging gosong itu mengelus-elus rambut pirangnya.

"UKH! Rambut pirang yang kubanggakan!" erang Oz sedari mengelus-elus rambutnya, "kamu juga ngapain sih Alice! Orang bilang selamat pagi malah ditinju! Haram hukumnyaaaa!" teriak Oz menegur Alice. Sementara Alice masih kesal dengan daging gosong bikinan Oz. Yah, Oz yang memasakpun tidak merasa.

"Kamu itu yaaaa! Udah buat daging kesukaanku gosong, boros tahu, Oz! Terima bogemku sekali lagi!" pukul Alice untuk kedua kalinya.

"AAUW! Sakit Alice!" teriak Oz memohon ampun yang sudah berapa kali dipukul, ditendang dan dianiaya layaknya pembantu. "maaf Alice... Huee... Aku 'kan sudah memasaknya... Jadi sayang kalau disia-siakan...," erang Oz sambil meletakkan daging gosong buatannya di piring. Ini membuat Alice makin geram dan kesal kepada Oz.

"Siapa yang sudi makan daging gosong buatanmu, hah?" tendang Alice lagi, "bagusan juga gue makan dagingmu, baka!" teriak Alice yang benar-benar seperti macan dan harimau. Sementara Oz bergidik ketakutan.

"J-j-ja-jaangan m-m-mam-makan dag-dagingku dong, Alice," mohon Oz, "kalau kau memakanku berarti kamu adalah seorang gadis centil kanibal bertelinga kelinci bukan?" ucap Oz dengan jurusnya untuk menaklukkan wanita.

Tapi sayangnya, jurus itu ditendang mentah-mentah oleh Alice.

.

.

"A—AWW! Sakit, Sharon-chan!"

Oz mengerang keras saat muka lebamnya diberi obat oleh Sharon. Yap, karna ditinju dan ditendang oleh Alice saat memasak 'daging gosong', terpaksa Oz harus berobat ke Sharon. Sharon sangat berbeda dengan Alice. Dia lebih lembut dan jago memasak. Dia juga lebih cantik daripada Alice—pengakuan Oz yang sangat benar.

"Buahaha! Salah sendiri membuat daging gosong kepada Alice, Oz!" Oscar menepuk keras pundak Oz yang tegap. Sementara Oz hanya terbatuk-batuk tidak jelas.

"Uhuek! Paman! Jangan ditepuk, darahnya keluar dari mulut!" teriak Oz sedari menghindari pukulan dari paman Oscar. Pria tua berjenggot itu hanya tersenyum sedari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Hehehe, maaf deh Oz," Oscar nyengir gaje sedari mengelus rambut Oz, "lagipula kamu toh juga sudah tahu. Alice itu anaknya keras dan suka makan. Apalagi paling doyan sama yang namanya daging. Berurusan dengannya bisa alamat dikau!" cengir Oscar mengejek Oz. Sementara Oz hanya cemberut. Mulutnya membentuk angka tiga.

"Buuu... Aku kan cuma belajar. Mungkin aja bisa jadi koki handal melebihi Gil," cibir Oz kesal dengan pamannya.

"Nah, sudah selesai," ucap Sharon setelah meletakkan plester luka di pipi kanan Oz.

"Ah, terimakasih Sharon-chan!" ucap Oz sedari tersenyum ke gadis berambut coklat sepia itu. Sementara Sharon memiringkan wajahnya sedari tersenyum lembut. Membuat Oz meleleh di hadapan Sharon.

"Sama-sama Oz-kun," ucap Sharon, "lain kali hati-hati ya," tambah Sharon lagi. Kini Oz makin meleleh dibuatnya.

"Mungkin aku akan aman jika di sisimu. Bagaimana kalau kita kencan saja, Sha—"

DUAK!

Oscar melempar kotak obat ke muka Oz.

"PAMAAN OSCAAAAR!" teriak Oz mengerang kesakitan. Sementara Oscar hanya tertawa senang.

"Ahahaa, sepertinya ada yang memanggilku~," Oscar pura-pura tidak mendengar sedari pergi dari Oz dan Sharon.

"Ciih, dasar si tua bangka itu," cibir Oz untuk kedua kalinya. Sementara Sharon hanya tertawa kecil.

"Hei Oz," sahut Sharon kepada Oz. Oz menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Hng? Ada apa Sharon?" sahut balik Oz. Sharon tersenyum manis.

"Aku kabulkan keinginanmu," ucap Sharon, "kita kencan," jawab Sharon.

Sementara hati Oz berbunga-bunga mendengar jawaban Sharon.

.

.

"Nah, bagaimana Oz? Kau senang bukan?" tanya Sharon kepada Oz. Sharon tadi mengajak Oz kencan berdua, dan itu adalah saat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Oz Vessalius untuk mengakhiri masa lajangnya.

"Tapi—" Oz menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa, Oz?" tanya Sharon bingung, "bukannya tadi kamu bilang ingin kecan denganku? Ini kencan bukan?" tanya Sharon kepada Oz yang sedari tadi cemberut saja kerjaannya.

"Kencan sih kencan," ucap Oz, "TAPI KENCANNYA JUGA GAK DI DAPUR JUGA KALI!" teriak Oz histeris. Yap. Kini tangan kanan Oz memegang pisau sementara yang kiri memegang wortel. Oz yang sudah terlanjur memakai baju rapi-rapi, eh nyatanya dia cuma diajak masak sama Sharon di dapur.

"Loh? Kok marah? 'Kan kencan bisa dimana aja. Ini kan variasi baru?" ujar Sharon sedari tersenyum kepada Oz. Sementara Oz hanya pasrah. Toh, sekedar berbicara mungkin sudah dianggap Sharon kencan, batin Oz yang tidak bisa melepas masa lajangnya untuk kali ini.

"Yah... Nggak apa-apa deh... Sekalian belajar sama Sharon aja, hiks," ucap Oz yang masih berlinang air mata.

"Benar apa yang kau katakan, Oz. Aku akan mengajarimu memasak yang benar, Oz. Daging yang matang, bukan daging yang kelewat matang," ujar Sharon mengingatkan.

"Betul juga ya," ucap Oz, "sekalian buat permintaan maafku kepada Alice. Eh, Sharon. Ajarin aku bikin semur daging yang enak ya! Mungkin aja Alice suka!" mohon Oz.

"Iya, Oz. Akan kujamin kau tidak dipukul lagi oleh Alice," ucap Sharon, "potong dagingnya, Oz. Kau bisa bukan?" tanya Sharon. Oz mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu saja bisa! Aku 'kan keturunan Vessalius yang terhormat!" jawab Oz dengan pedenya. Sementara Sharon hanya tersenyum.

.

.

Sudah lima belas menit Sharon dan Oz membisu tanpa kata di dapur. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara ketukan pisau Oz saat memotong daging dan suara api yang menyala. Sementara Oz yang tidak terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini hanya menelan ludahnya. Oz yang merasa tidak enak mengawali pembicaraannya kepada Sharon.

"Sha—"

"Oz," ucap Sharon tiba-tiba. Memotong pembicaraan Oz. Oz yang tadinya ingin memanggil Sharon serentak kaget.

"Ah, eh, iya Sharon?" tanya Oz bingung. Sementara Sharon tidak membalikkan badannya. Dia masih asyik memotong sayuran.

"Kau tahu... Karakterisasi Alice bukan?" tanya Sharon tiba-tiba. Oz bingung apa yang dikatakan oleh Sharon.

"Eh? Tentu saja aku tahu Alice. Alice 'kan orangnya suka makan daging, cerewet dan kelebihan tenaga bukan? Ahaha, ada-ada saja kau Sharon! Sebagai teman dekatnya, tentu saja aku tahu semua dari Alice!" kata Oz. Sharon menaikkan satu alisnya.

Sharon berbalik badan sedari tetap memegang pisau, "Kau... Benar-benar tahu tentang Alice? Benarkah?" tanya Sharon dingin. Tidak seperti biasanya. Sementara cengiran Oz makin lama makin hilang. Walaupun dia termasuk orang ceria dan kelewat batas, tapi dia bisa mengadaptasi dirinya dengann keadaan seperti ini.

"Mungkin... Tidak seluruhnya," ucap Oz jujur.

Sharon menutup matanya dan menghela nafas sebentar.

"Kemarin Alice datang ke kamarku," ucap Sharon mengalihkan pandangannya, "dan dia berbicara sesuatu kepadaku. Tentang Jack Vessalius," lanjut Sharon.

"...Jack? Memang apa yang dibicarakan Alice?" tanya Oz bingung.

"Belakangan ini dia sering sekali bermimpi dengan Jack. Bahkan pernah dia bermimpi, dia dikhianati oleh Jack. Dalam mimpinya, Jack membuang Alice, dan dia lebih memilih Alice yang berambut putih. Lalu selanjutnya, Alice melihat dirinya mati tertusuk beribu-ribu pisau dan juga beribu rantai. Alice saat itu berada di Abyss. Pernah juga Alice bermimpi. Dia melihat seekor kelinci hitam. Kelinci hitam itu dipojok sendiri, sementara sekelompok kelinci putih itu sedang bersama. Dan dia baru sadar, bahwa dia seperti kelinci hitam itu," ujar Sharon mengingatkan kejadian kemarin. Saat tiba-tiba Alice datang dan menceritakan mimpi anehnya kepada Sharon.

Oz mengelos panjang, "jadi intinya, dia kesepian?" tanya Oz. Sharon mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, kupikir begitu. Kau tahu bukan, dulu Alice menyukai Jack? Dia selalu terbayang-bayang sosok Jack. Baginya Jack adalah segalanya. Tapi itu bukan Jack yang asli. Itu adalah Jack khayalan. Dan yang ia butuhkan adalah orang yang sebenarnya," ucap Sharon kembali memotong-motong wortel, lalu memasukkannya kedalam panci.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Oz bingung.

Sharon tersenyum, "mungkin kau akan mengerti begitu kau mendengar pertanyaan Alice padaku kemarin malam," ucapnya.

"Pertanyaan apa?" tanya Oz bingung. Sharon mendekati Oz.

Sharon menaruh jari telunjuknya di dada kiri Oz, "jawabannya adalah ini," ucap Sharon.

"Eeeh? A—aku belum tahu pertanyaannya, Sharon!" sanggah Oz bingung. Sementara Sharon tersenyum lagi.

"Nanti. Sebentar lagi kau akan mengerti. Dimana sepantasnya ia tinggal, dimana seharusnya dia hidup. Di sini. Di sini, hanya itu yang kosong baginya. Yang sangat nyaman dan berharga. Dan hanya di sini dia bisa merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Melebihi api unggun yang berkobar di saat lebatnya salju," ujar Sharon.

"Sharon?"

"Sudahlah. Temui Alice sekarang. Semur dagingnya pasti enak kok!" ujar Sharon sedari menyodorkan semur daging ke tangan Oz.

"HIE? Sejak kapan semur dagingnya jadi? Perasaan tadi kamu baru potong wor—"

"Ahaha, sudahlah Oz. Kau terlalu banyak memikirkan sesuatu sehingga lupa dengan masakanmu. Sudah sana, berikan ini kepada Alice," suruh Sharon sedari mendorong punggung Oz. Sementara Oz yang membawa semur daging itu hanya pasrah, lalu pamit kepada Sharon dan bertemu dengan Alice.

_Sreak_

"Bagaimana hasilnya, nona Sharon?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut perak.

"Ah, sangat berhasil, Break. _Thank you for your work_," ucap Sharon kepada Break. Sementara Break hanya tersenyum misterius. Ya, seumur hidup, Break tidak ingin nona manisnya kencan dengan siapapun. Terlebih Oz Vessalius. Yang hanya boleh memiliki Sharon Rainsworth hanyalah Xerses Break seorang.

.

.

"ALICE!"

Oz telah menemukan Alice sedang duduk di sebuah taman yang penuh semak-semak daun. Oz melambaikan tangannya kepada Alice agar Alice dapat mengetahui keberadaannya. Sementara Alice menoleh sedikit kepada Oz. Oz lalu duduk di sebelah gadis mantan penghuni Abyss itu.

"Oh, kau rupanya," ujar Alice dengan nada rendah.

"Alice, kau lapar?" tanya Oz dengan senyumannya. Mencoba menarik topik utama.

"Nggak. Tuh, aku baru nemu daging babi. Langsung kubakar deh. Mau nggak? Masih kusisain nih," ujar Alice sedari menyodorkan babi malang yang terpanggang atas dasar kenafsuan Alice sendiri. Sementara cengiran Oz perlahan-lahan luntur. Kasian...

"Eyadah, mau ngasih makanan, eh malah balik dikasih makanan," cibir Oz kesal. Sementara Alice mendekati Oz sembari mengendus-endus bau di sekitar tubuh Oz.

"Woi, kok bau daging?" tanya Alice, "dagingnya kayaknya sedap. Dagingmu bukan, Oz?" tanya Alice curiga dengan bau daging. Tentu saja dengan wajah watados alias wajah tanpa dosa mengatakan daging manusia yang sedap.

"HEE? Itu bukan dagingku, Alice!" sanggah Oz menjauh dari Alice karna takut nanti dimakan Alice, "ini, tadi aku dan Sharon bikin semur daging buat kamu! Yah, itung-itung sebagai daging gosongnya," ucap Oz sambil menyerahkan semur daging ke Alice.

"Snif, snif... BAUNYA ENAK! THANKS OZ!" ucap Alice yang langsung menyambar semur daging itu secara cuma-cuma. Sehingga Oz hanya bisa diam menganga memerhatikan Alice yang sangat rakusnya memakan semur daging itu sendiri. Tanpa membagikan ke Oz sedikitpun.

.

.

Sudah jam sepuluh Oz dan Alice di taman tersebut. Semur daging bikinan Oz telah habis dilahap Alice. Kini mereka berbaring, merasakan hawa dingin disana. Mansion tempat tinggal Oz memang sangat indah pemandangannya. Dulupun, Oz, Ada dan Gilbert sering berbaring disini. Tapi masa kanak-kanak itu sudah habis. Sekarang, Ada sudah berada jauh di mansion Oz. Ada harus membimbing ilmu di sekolahnya. Gilbert yang masih kecil itupun terbunuh saat Oz melakukan upacara kedewasaan. Ya, walaupun sosok Raven sudah menggantikan posisi Gilbert bagi Oz.

Oz juga begitu. Setelah dia bertemu Alice di Abyss, dia menemukan sesuatu yang aneh. Apalagi saat Oz dan Alice masuk di anggota Pandora yang berisikan Raven, Break dan Sharon. Dimana dia harus bertemu seseorang yang tangguh. Seperti Jack, Vincent, Echo, Elliot, Leo, Glen dan lain-lain. Terutama bagi musuh utamanya; anggota Baskerville.

Oz teringat akan perkataan Sharon saat di dapur. Dia mengatakan bahwa ada suatu pertanyaan yang akan dilemparkan kepada Oz. Dan suatu kejanggalan di diri Alice.

Oz berbalik badan ke arah Alice, "Hei, kau punya kejanggalan di hatimu, Alice?" tanya Oz kepada Alice.

"...mungkin," jawab Alice singkat. Kini Oz berbalik badan lagi seperti semula.

"Tadi, Sharon berkata kepadaku tentang dirimu yang datang kemarin malam di kamar Sharon. Katanya ada yang ingin kau tanyakan kepadaku ya?" tanya Oz dengan pedenya.

"Huh?"

"Sudahlah, Alice. Tak perlu basa-basi. Daku akan menjawabnya," ucap Oz dengan mata penuh harapan. Sementara Alice hanya meneguk ludahnya. Dia menutup mata, lalu kembali membukanya. Dia menatap matahari yang bersinar terang.

"Benar kau ingin tahu? Dan kau pasti akan menjawabnya, betul?"

"Ya, Alice. Aku akan menjawabnya dengan tulus dari hati," ucap Oz meyakinkan. Perlahan-lahan, Oz menggenggam tangan Alice. Alice menghela nafas sebentar.

...

"Jika kau diharuskan memilih, kau pilih yang mana? Tinggal di Abyss atau di neraka?"

...

Oz tersenyum. Dia menutup matanya. Mencoba mencerna pertanyaan Alice, dan juga mengingat-ingat perkataan dari Sharon.

'Sekarang aku benar-benar paham. Apa yang dimaksud Sharon tadi. Tentang tempat yang harusnya aku huni. Thanks Sharon, kau memang sahabat setia Alice,' batin Oz sedari berterimakasih kepada Sharon. Benar, jawaban yang Sharon berikan sangat tepat untuk jawaban ini. Jawaban dari Oz untuuk Alice.

"Oz?" Alice mencoba menyadarkan Oz dari lamunannya, "apa jawabanmu?" tanya Alice lagi penasaran. Kini, genggaman tangan Alice dan Oz makin erat.

"Sudah pasti bukan? Aku akan tinggal di—"

_BRUAK!_

"HIAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan itu menggema keras di telinga Oz dan Alice. Oz dan Alice sudah merasa familiar dengan teriakan itu. Teriakan yang sepertinya mengganggu kedekatan Oz dan Alice. Teriakan itu milik—

"Gilbert!"

Yap, benar. Raven atau yang sering Oz sebut Gilbert karna kemiripannya dengan pelayannya dulu. Gilbert berlari tidak jelas alias kocar-kacir. Di rambut Gilbert, terdapat seekor kucing mungil yang manis menggigit Gilbert. Oh, ternyata itu.

"HIGYAAAAAAAAA! BAKA USAGI, OZ, TOLOOOOONG AKUUUUUUU!" teriak Gilbert meminta tolong. Phobia Gilbert terhadap kucing ternyata terbawa hingga kini.

"Huah! Berisik kau, Gilbert! Terima ini!" Oz melemparkan Gilbert kucing imut dan manis lagi. Dan itu membuat Gilbert makin gila. Sementara Oz hanya cengegesan, dia sangat senang menjahili pelayannya.

"Dasar, nggak dulu, nggak sekarang, tetap saja menyiksa si Raven," tegur Alice.

"Ahahaha," Oz hanya tersenyum, "oh, ya. Jawabannya yang tadi ada di sini," ucap Oz sedari menaruh jempolnya di dada kiri. Sementara Alice terbingung-bingung.

"Eh? Di dada kiri? Apaan tuh?" tanya Alice bingung. Sementara Oz hanya tertawa kecil.

"Tak usah. Perlahan-lahan pasti kau akan tahu," jawab Oz sedari pergi dari Alice. Sementara Oz tersenyum gembira sedari memegangi dada kirinya.

"Antara Abyss dan neraka, lebih baik aku memilih tinggal di hati Alice,"

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>kolomcurhatS:<strong> HOREE! Akhirnya selese juga ni fic! Ayayayai, loha semuanya! Aku Salma! Semoga dengan fic debut ini aku bisa 'memberi sampah' di fandom Pandora Hearts ini! XDDD#doubleplak

Aih, jelek ya? Monoton banget dah. Mau bikin yang lainnya, tapi masih ada UKK. Cih, lama banget sih UKK! AAAH! Mana Siwon nggak jadi ke Indonesia gegara ada syuuting drama! Haduh, digantiin sama Teuku Wisnu aja dah! Jadi Siwon ke Indo ya? Ya? Yaaaa?#mekso

Betewe lewelewe, selamat untuk anak kelas 9 yang lulus terutama kak **Fitria lyss Di Fidelia**! Dan juga buat mas Dicky yang udah ngeharumin nama SMP kita dengan danemmu yang awesome! Haduh, kapan ya bisa kayak kakak-kakak yang danemnya aduhai itu? Kapan? Kapan?#tripleplak.

Ya udah deh. Review dong :P


End file.
